José and Pachito Coming Out
by Gregory Dwayne Co
Summary: José Carioca and Panchito Pistoles told their friends, including Donald, at the House of Mouse that they reveal themselves as gays for about 40 years. (AUTHOR’S NOTE: IRL, THEY’RE NOT GAYS, THEY’RE JUST FRIENDS. OF COURSE, THIS IS FANFICTION, I CAN IMAGINE ANYTHING AND I’LL SHARE IT. THANKS AND GOD BLESS YOU.)


**José and Panchito Coming Out**

 _by Gregory Dwayne Co_

* * *

 **QUOTES ON LGBTQ**

 ** _Human beings are human beings, just treat everyone like that._**

 _\- Hayley Williams_

 _ **It's hard not to be a fighter when you're constantly under siege.**_

 _\- Cassandra Duffy_

 _ **Privilege is presuming to speak for others you know nothing about.**_

 _\- DaShanne Stokes_

 _ **I've been embraced by a new community. That's what happens when you're finally honest about who you are; you find others like you.**_

 _\- Chaz Bono_

 _ **There's nothing wrong with you. There's a lot wrong with the world you live in.**_

 _\- Chris Colfer_

* * *

Since the 1940's, The Three Caballeros has became famous in Disney history, and Jose, Panchito and Donald are beloved by their biggest fans. But until 1966, José and Panchito realized that they're actually **gays** _(not the one meaning happy, F.Y.I.)_ , and fell in love with each other, they are also worried about their good friends, including Donald, that if they told them that they're gay, then they will either tease, laugh or worse, their fellow caballero will not be part of them anymore, so they kept secret a very long time as best friends. Until May of 2001, Mickey called both of them that they're invited at the House of Mouse to have a rehearsal on stage with Donald, and Panchito can't hold that secret for too long.

 _"José!"_ Panchito shouted. _"I can't hold this secret anymore! We have to reveal ourselves as gays to our friends."_

 _"WHAT!"_ José complained. _"Really? Reveal ourselves!?"_

 _"We can't lie about that, they're our friends! We can't hold this for too long, we have too!"_

 _"You're right!"_ José bravely stands up. _"We'll tell them, tonight!"_

 _"Lets go husband."_ Panchito exclaimed and looking at José's dazzling eyes.

Panchito went out of the door first, then José opened the drawer and got a small box, inside there's a diamond ring which he brought that 5 days ago and costs about $3000 because he's trying to do a proposal to him, so if Panchito says yes, then they will be married. José putted the small box inside his pocket, closed back the drawer and went out of the door with Panchito.

They exited out of their apartment, went inside their car and Panchito started the engines and starts to drive to the House of Mouse.

They arrived at their destination at 6:49 p.m., he parked their car and both went out. The two Latinos birds felt scared, they don't know how they'll react, they took a very deep breath and bravely went inside the dinner theater.

Mickey and Donald saw the two fellow caballeros taking the entrance and walk towards them to greet them.

 _"José, Panchito, you're just in time for the rehersals."_ Mickey exclaimed.

 _"Hehe! Yeah, just in time."_ José shyly chuckled, rubbing his back of the head, including Panchito.

 _"Great! See ya later, and good luck on your performance!"_ Mickey said, crossed his fingers wishing them good luck and walked away.

 _"Hey Mickey, wait!"_ José shouted to Mickey. _"Can I ask you for a minute?"_

 _"Sure."_ Mickey said, walking back to José and Panchito. _"What is it?"_

 _"Can we talk with you and the others after the rehersals?"_ José said with a slightly guilty face.

 _"Ummmmm...Sure. Where?"_ Mickey asked.

 _"At the backstage."_ Both José and Panchito responded.

 _"Well alright then, see ya later."_

They then go onstage with Donald to practice singing 3 of their songs for tonight's show.

After the rehersals, José and Panchito went backstage with Donald, Mickey and their friend to have a talk.

 _"Okay, we're all here."_ Donald said. _"What is it you want to tell us?"_

 _"Alright."_ Panchito started and sighed. _"I know all of you are my friends. We have to reveal who we actually are."_

 _"Who you **really** are? You're part of The Three Caballeros!" _Mickey complained.

 _"We know, but not that."_ Panchito explained. _"What we're gonna say is... uhhhhhhh...José what am I gonna say?" He whispered to his husband._

 _"I dunno?"_ José whispered back to his husband. _"Can I explain to them?"_

 _"Why would you..."_

 _"Excuse us, we're waiting!"_ Minnie interrupted.

 _"Oh! Sorry, hold on."_ Panchito said.

 _"Are you gonna tell them?"_ Panchito whispery asked José.

 _"Me? Ugh, fine alright!"_ José grumbled and starts to tell them that they're gay.

 _"Okay, so what we're gonna say is...*sigh*... I know you're all my friends, but I don't want to keep our secret for too long."_

 _"José's right, we have to reveal our big secret."_

 _"Okay then, go for it, tell us."_ Mickey told the couple to start.

 _"Me...and Panchito...are...*sigh*gays."_

 _"Wait! Gays?!"_ Mickey got shocked. _"Of course, it means you're happy."_

 _"Well, not exactly."_ Panchito said to Mickey.

 _"Huh! Wait a minute!"_ Donald shouted. _"You're saying you're gays, like...both of you were attracted to each other."_

 _"*sigh*Yes we are."_ José and Panchito replied.

Everyone was shocked

 _"Really?! Why didn't you tell us that?"_ Donald asked both of them.

 _"Well, you see, we felt bad for all of you guys."_ José explained. _"Since 1966, we fell in love in each other. We didn't know we're gays until that time, if we tell you that we're gay, you might either leave us or tease us for like a boy kissing a boy. So please don't! We don't want you to leave us!"_ He then starts sobbing with Panchito, and Panchito also starts to sob with José. Donald heard the truth from them and then hugged both José and Panchito to calm themselves down.

Mickey and Minnie stood up and headed towards to the two gay Latino singing birds to cheer them up.

 _"José, Panchito, please don't cry, we understand what you're saying."_ Mickey said, patting their shoulders softly. _"It's okay to be like that."_

 _"Mickey's right."_ Minnie agreed. _"Besides, you're not alone."_

José and Panchito stopped and wiped a tear in their eye.

 _"We're not?!"_

 _"That's right."_ Mickey said. _"There are other characters in our Disney family are actually part of the LGBTQ community. They're very afraid to tell the others, so they'll never hide and regret themselves to tell the truth, and I'm glad you came out of the closet."_

 _"Yeah, me too."_ Donald said, patting gently on Panchito's back. _"I remembered that time I was with Mr. Disney for my auditions, and he told me, **"Be Yourself,"** so i feel confident on my acting carriers. So even you're gay, you haved to be yourself. Don't worry, and I'm still your best caballero in your group, I'll never leave both of you."_

They both stopped crying and hugged Donald back.

 _"Gracias, Donald!"_ Panchito cried.

 _"We'll never regret ourselves as gays anymore."_ José also cried.

 _"No problem!"_ Donald sighed happily.

They pulled back the hug from Donald and thanked the others as well.

 _"Now it's over and also, I have something to say for Panchito."_ José said, looking at Panchito.

 _"Oh?! Really, what is it?"_ Panchito asked José.

 _"Okay."_ José said, holding both of his hands. _"Panchito, since you and I were together, we sing songs together, we have fun together and...etc., you...have been my lovely husband for a very long time, and now,_

 _...I have to say this..."_ José got the small black box with a diamond ring in it in his pocket and kneeled on the floor. Mickey, Minnie, Donald and the others were in shocked and in awe, including Panchito.

 _"Will you...will you marry me?"_

Panchito was crying tears of joy and covered his mouth with both hands. Everyone's exclaimimg and cheering for Panchito to say "yes", and guest what, he DID say yes!

José then put his ring on Panchito's index finger, stood up and hugged him happily. They even both cried tears of joy, again. Mickey and the gang cheered them and exclaimed "Congratulations!".

Donald hugged both of them happily too, being proud for them for same sex marriage. _"I'm so proud of you two!"_ Donald happily exclaimed. _"You're gonna be a great couple."_

 _"Thanks, Donald!"_ Panchito said to Donald, then looks at José in the eyes. _"I love you, José."_ He said to José.

 _"I love you too, Panchito."_ José said it back to Panchito. José and Panchito then kissed each other in the lips and after a few seconds, they pulled back.

 _"Wait!"_ Minnie said, looking at her PDA. _"The show, it's about to start soon!"_

 _"Oh right, we'll better get ready."_ Mickey shouted, then tells everyone to get in their places.

Panchito and José went to their respective seats with the audience already seated in their respective seats and the show starts right now.

After the cartoon ended, Mickey then announced that The Three Caballeros will perform on stage tonight. _"And now, perfoming on stage, here are The Three Caballeros!"_ Mickey exclaimed, José, Panchito and Donald came up on stage and starts to sing "My Name is Panchito". After the song, they bowed and the audience applauding and cheering for them.

At 10:00 p.m., the show ended and everyone left the dinner theater. José and Panchito hold hands and head towards to Donald and Mickey.

 _"Mickey, Donald, thank you for accepting us as gays."_ Panchito said

 _"No problem."_ Mickey smiled.

 _"Now you don't have to hide it anymore, you two can enjoy yourselves."_ Donald said, leaving the place with Mickey. _"See ya later!"_

 _"Panchito, since it's already over, can we...uhh...make love?"_

 _"Ohh! Why didn't you say so?! Of course we can! Let's go home."_

José and Panchito went back to their apartment and went inside the room, removing their clothes, except underwear, and make love.

 **THE END**


End file.
